love has no boundaries
by skaterchick23
Summary: Every since I was little I really never thought i would fall in love then Stan introduce me to sister Max kennyxOC
1. Chapter 1

Kenny McCormick watch her as she grid on the rail of the skate park stairs. He sighs as she flew up into the air and landing without a single mark on her. Her name was Maxine Marsh; she had long black hair with blue highlights and wore a red cap backward with a red t shirt with the words DON'T FUCK WITH ME, covered by a grey sweater, she jeans were always dirty due to football practice and wore plain black sneakers, she was known as Stan's sister or the badass of the town, usually she would get arrested every other week but find a way out quickly. She didn't really have any girlfriends but she have a lot of guys pals to them she consider one of the guys but mostly hang around with her brother friends, Kenny and max have been best friends for years and knew each other better than anyone else in the whole town. She was the only one who knew his problems and that why she was his best friend but the only secret she didn't know was he had a crush on her. Kenny stood up and slowly walk toward her, she breathe heavily and took off her cap, fanning herself from the heat. She turn around to Kenny holding a bottle of water, she took the bottle from his hand and took a large slip.

"Man today is hot huh?"

Kenny nod as he took off his hood. He push his blonde hair aside and gave her a small smile

"yeah it is, hey um Maxine can I come over to your house today?"

She turns and faces him directly, "sure ken", max stood up and place her left foot on her skateboard and push forward.

As they walk/ride their way home max thoughts took control making max lose her balance and fall off, "Maxine!" Kenny ran to the spot where she had fell, he kneed down and started looking for any mark, he saw on her left cheek a bad scratch, he took his a piece of his coat and rip it to wipe the blood off.

"Ken I'm fine" she stood up and when back to her board. Maxine and Kenny arrived at Maxine's house, they both walk inside and sat on the coach, Maxine grab the remote and started to flip through the channels, "Hey ken want to watch Big Time Rush?"

He nod as she turn to the channel, she smile and lay back on Kenny's chest, his heart begin to race as his face turn red, "Ooh I love this song Maxine" said as she turn it louder.

I'll love you, If you ain't got nobody to love Girl I'll adore you, If there's no one to adore

And I'll show you (ay), If there no one to show. (oh) And I know you, If you want somebody to know

Kenny couldn't help but feel these words were meant for him, telling him to show her how he feels about her, but another side of him told him to not to, Kenny was in a battle within himself that she never even notice.

Every time you come around you put a lightning bolt on my face, Baby every time you come around, Girl you take my breath away

Her smile was beautiful; her skills were incredible and no matter how much he tried to think about other girls, she was the only one to come up.

And I just wanna breathe until I take you in, Cuz I want you breathe until you take me in, But the truth is She has no idea, No idea. That I'm even here, I'm even here.

Kenny knew that he is the one, destiny brought them together for a reason, but only he could see it, she couldn't and that what kill him out of everything that he has gone through that was the one is thing that left a hole in him every day.

She has no idea, no idea. That I'm even standing here, I'm standing here

Kenny pull Max closer to him as they watch the show, he kept looking at her and sigh, He can't take anymore he is going to tell her, it going to end now. "Maxine? I need to tell you something".

Please tell me you can hear me I'm expressing my love Won't stop 'til I get, I'm not letting go

Imma run into your heart Like a kid in a store. Take every ounce of love and beg you for more and beg you for more

"What is it Kenny?" Kenny took a deep breath and let it out, "Maxine do you believe in love at first sight?" Maxine look at him and nod, "yeah I do because it happen to me".

Kenny was shock at the words she had spoken. "Really who was it?" Kenny and Maxine look at each other as they got closer, soon Kenny found himself with Maxine lips on his lips. Kenny felt like he can die right now without any regrets, for the first time he felt pure happiness. Maxine broke the kiss and smile at him, "Now you know who" she said Kenny smile as he lean for a second kiss.

~Fine


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Stan Approval

Two weeks after max kissed Kenny, both have been happily in love spending all day and everyday together, for the first time Kenny was truly happy, Kenny had gotten rid of all the porn magazines without any regrets all now he could think of his girlfriend, He wasn't the only one who was happy, Max had lower down her anger issues as well and ever night before she went to bed, she would grab a picture of her beloved Kenny and kiss it and sung a sweet love song as she drifted off to sleep, although sometime she would feel a little bit of guilt for not telling her brother Stan about the whole relationship but Stan had never really took it well when she got a boyfriend, he was too protective of her even thought she could handle herself, she knew she would have to tell him soon but for know she just want to be happily in love with Kenny.

The next day max race down the stairs without even waiting for Stan, she open the door and ran to the bus stop," Bye mom! Bye dad! I love you!" She called out as she ran to the bus stop, her brother only watch as she ran; he oddly started to worry about his sister she doesn't really run to get the bus stop or even wakes up to goes to the bus, something was up and he knew he was going to find out one way or the other.

Max finally got to the bus stop, she finally had a moments rest and she took a deep breath Kenny stood there and smile at her," Hey sexy" Kenny chuckle as he held out his hand to help her.

"Sorry kens I just couldn't wait to see you" she chuckled, Kenny lead her to the bushes where they got to make out without the guys knowing, Kenny sometime touch places he knew she like but max knew it was wrong so she would stop before he went further.

"Oh Kenny" she moan as he slide down to her neck placing small kisses, if she moan Kenny would bite her which made her more excited.

Kenny stop she said as she pull away from him, "okay babe but remember we will continue after school" he smirked as they were getting up Stan stood in front of her, "hey sis" Stan said with his arms cross, Kenny and max jump they had to come up with something quick.

"Stan listen I can explain" Max said thinking of a good excuse see" we were just"… "It okay" Stan smile, Kenny and Max were shock "I'm sorry did you say it was okay?" Stan nod his head, "I knew you two were dating since last week, I didn't want to tell you because I am mad but I cool down a little and thought even though you my sister I can't hold you down on who you want to date". Max rush to her brother and started to hug him, "thanks Stan" max said as they hug each other, "Kenny" Stan said Kenny walk up "make sure you take of her" Stan said firmly. Kenny nod "Now come on we got to get going" Stan and max nod as they all walk to the bus

~~~ Max you bad girl. What will happen in the next chapter? Find out soon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Our secret

"Okay Stan I am only going to say this once, I am not telling dad or mom about me and Kenny!" Max yelled.

Stan and Max were at Kyle's house for the new episode of Wild Grinders since Max accidently broke the T.V. "But Max they are going to find out soon or later" Stan said as he flip through the channels looking for the show.

Max sighed and walk to the bathroom to see what was taking Kyle so long. "Hey Kyle, you okay in there?" Max knocks on the door and heard no response, she started to worry and slowly open the door.

Kyle was on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. "Kyle? What's wrong?" Max walk in and close the door, she sat next to Kyle and warp her arms around him as he continue to sob.

"Kyle, it's my brother again, isn't it?" Kyle nod as he cried louder, Max gentle patted her friend on his back, A few year back Kyle has told Max that he was gay and he had a crush on Stan, Max was surprise at first but took this as a phase, she thought Kyle was just bi curious and told him he would get over soon but he never did, Kyle made Max swear that she wouldn't tell anyone about this problem and she kept it, once a month Max would ask her mom if Kyle could sleep over and when he came they would talk about his problem.

"Kyle I really think you should tell Stan, I can't stand to see you like this" Max grab a box tissues and handed it to Kyle.

"I can't Max I just can't, Stan my best friend I can't just go up to him and tell him I love you and I want to marry you with all my heart and soul and plus he has a girlfriend" Max stood up with her arms cross " Kyle you and I both know that Wendy is a bitch" Max said firmly " I bet he is just waiting for you to say something that could get him out of his one night stands with Wendy" Kyle chuckle as he got up " Trust me Kyle you and him are meant to be with each other" Kyle warp his arms around max and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Max I don't what to do without you" Max hug Kyle back. "Don't worry Kyle it will be are secret.

~~~~~~ Style is the best couple ever I just had to add them. Don't hate me. Kenny will be in the next chapter. Sorry they are so short I am Going to make chapter 4 longer than this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Endlessly

Max lay on her bed as a river of tears roll down her cheeks, her mind just kept playing the same thought over and McCormick was dead. Stan had found him on the laying in a dark ally; the minute he arrived to the hospital they said he was already dead.

Max felt completely empty for her the first time of her life. "Kenny! Oh my god why! Kenny" Max cried as she fell on the floor.

Max heard footsteps coming near her door she rush to bed and face her window she didn't want anyone to see her cry. "Max are you okay?" Stan slowly walk over his sister bed, the events that happen today worried him about her it's not easy to lose someone you love and she love Kenny more than anything else.

Stan slowly move to Max and place his arm around her "Max I'm sorry about Kenny I know you really loved him" Max close her eyes as her tears began to form. "It's okay to cry Max" Stan pulled his sister into tight embrace.

"Stan..I...Don't" Max grab Stan and buried her face into his jacket. "Why Stan! I can't go on without him! I love him and I sent him to his grave! Oh god why wasn't it me!" Stan rub his sister back to calm her down "It wasn't you fault Kenny wanted to get you something nice for your anniversary, I'm sure he is in a better place"

Max and Stan held each other until it was time to go to bed, Max drag herself into the bathroom to brush her teeth, she close her cabinet and found a small note.

" Endlessly The Cab" She was confuse, her brother doesn't write like that neither does anyone in her family, She walk over to her computer and type in the song.

The song was so beautiful, so heartwarming. At the end of song she felt a bit of joy although her heart was still broken she slowly walk to her bed and found another note, "turn around".

She turn around and stood Kenny smiling "Hey Maxine" Max stood in shock as tear rolled down her eyes, she ran up to Kenny and hugged him tightly. "Kenny you crazy asshole how are you here your suppose to be in heaven!" Kenny place a small kiss on her head "Heaven is like hell without you by my side. God send me back after seeing I wasn't truly happy" Max smile "Kenny please sleep with me tonight" Kenny nod they both slip under the covers and fell asleep.

~~~ This for anyone reading I really need three girl characters for the next chapter so if you are interested please write the name of character, personality and favorite party game :-D P.s Give love to the best band in the whole world THE CAB! i was a rush writing this due to bff birthday


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Get the party started

"Parents gone, check, friends coming over, check, brother worrying like a bitch, check" Max said as she mark it down on her planner.

Max was planning a party at her house this Friday, but it wasn't an ordinary party, this was max's legendary parties the only party that has all the guy and every girl tried to get invite by being nice to her, only a few girls would get invited.

"Sis I don't think we should throw this party" Max groan and sat next to her brother " Stan we have a party like every month what the big deal" Stan started to cry " I know but this will first time Wendy" Max slap her brother in the head "Ow what the fuck!" "Stan. Wendy is a useless bitch with no common sense of what the hell she wants, why you can't see that!" Stan ignored his sister and left to his room as she hit her head against the coach "God damit why can't he see what everyone else see" she thought, she slowly walk up to her room and close the door behind her, she jump on the bed and started texting Kenny. The next day at school every guy started to talk about Max's party.

"I heard she hired Good Charlotte to play!" "Cool!" The whole day the guys had give her high fives and comments "hey Max see you at the party!" token yell as he ran to his class. Max waved her hand as she walk to class, she sat next to her two best gal pals Stacy Jones and Tessa Banks. Stacy had mid length jet black with side bangs she also had chocolate brown eyes with just alittle bit of blue in the middle; she had a lay back personality almost like Craig's but just like Max she is not to be mess with, she wore a black penny t with a cute skull with a pink bow and blue jean and a pair of Jordan's.

Tessa was a little quiet and usual stands out but when it came to Cartman she become a beast, she was a sweet hearted person that hardly got in trouble in a way she is like butters but smarter, she wore a light blue shirt with the word the skies the limit on it and a blue mini skirt and some gray legging with white sneaker.

For some reason she love Kyle's brother Ike she would always rush to hug him every time she babysit and whenever she visit Max she would pet her dog sparky for a least an hour but that was her thing she love animals and babies.

"Hey guys what up?" Tessa pointed to Stacy talking to Clyde "so I will see you at the party?" "Definitely" "cool I see you than" "okay later" they both hugged and walk to their seats, Max and Tessa giggle as she came "what?" Max look at her and shake her head "dude you totally have a crush on him" Stacy blush "I don't have a crush on him!" "But you looks so cute together" "Listen me and Clyde are just pals okay? Max and Tessa nod as her turn her attention to the board.

The day had finally ended and was almost time for the party; Max put on her best outfit and ran downstairs to answer her door.

Kenny held a large box full of alcohol drinks "Did you order a special set of Cuteness?" "Well I was hoping for my boyfriend but you will do" Max helped Kenny inside with the box full of drinks "Man this party going to be awesome! Booze dancing boobes..."Max look at Kenny and cross her arms "I mean when your drunk, I'm going to be touching those boobs and many more place tonight" Kenny warp his arms below her waist and place small kisses on her neck, his hand slowly went up her shirt "Kenny uh c'mon my brother here" She push him off and started to unload the boxes.

"Kenny I think I heard the door bell, can you get for me?" Kenny and walk over the door. "Hey Kenny" "oh hey Kyle um why is he here?" Kenny stared angrily at cartman; Kenny told cartman this whole week he couldn't come due to trying to kill Max when he thought she was the devil.

"C'mon keeny I said was sorry" "yea and then you try to grab her boob to make sure she wasn't the devil!" "Ey man just let me in you poor piece of crap" Cartman push Kenny aside as he went in, Max drop kick cartman in his balls and roll him out the door " Don't touch him I will shove a wrench up your ass!" Cartman started to cry and slowly walk away, A few hours later everyone from South Park high was here and where drunk as hell, max had drank forty bud lights and still hasn't thrown up, Stacy had drank over thirty two bud lights but threw up on Stan after "oh goddamit!" Stan walked up to up the bathroom to clean himself up "okay guys everyone come *hic* here Kenny, Tweek, Clyde, Tessa, Stacy stumble their way to max and they all sat on the floor.

"Okay *hic* I got this bottle and when this lands on a boy and a *hic* girl those too will go into that closet and *hic* play seven minutes of heaven" Max place the bottle on the floor and spun it until it landed on Stacy and Clyde "Oh my god it land on those *hic* those two!" Kenny back and laugh as well as the rest of them Stacy and Clyde look at each other and blush they slowly walk into the closet.

~~~~~ Okay this took forever and I decide to make a part 2 of this chapter, Special thanks to Littlecosma001 and styleluver123 you guys rock.*Hi fives!*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Get the party started (part 2)

Stacy and Clyde stood in complete silence in Max's closet; they both could hear snickers and giggles through the door.

"Clyde" Stacy said softly, even thought she was a teen is still didn't like the dark. She slowly walked around the closet and soon felt a switch and turn it on.

"Clyde look we don't have to kiss if you don't want to it's cool" Clyde was silent for a moment and slowly walked up and held Stacy by her side.

"Honestly I was hoping to kiss you by the end of the night, Stacy listen you are really cool and funny and sweet and I would hoping you and I could be more than, you know friends?"

Stacy was lost for words. Clyde slowly lean in until his touch Stacy hand.

"Clyde I'm sorry but I think right Now I need to think about this" Her eyes started to water as she ran out of the closet.

The Next Morning Stacy woke to a painful headache, She could remember anything expect Clyde try to Kiss her, the only thought that played over and over again, she began to walk down stair, she saw Max and Kenny in the bed together and chuckle, Everyone was still knock out from the party and she might be the only one up but as she went to the kitchen she saw Clyde sitting in the corner by himself.

"Hey" he sighed as he slowly got up

"Hey listen Clyde I want to say I'm sorry bout last night" "It okay I understand" "No you don't" She grab Clyde and pull me into a hug. "Okay look I don't want us to end up breaking up and not seeing each other ever again so if you agree to take it slowly then yes we can be more then friends" she smile as she look in his eyes, He chuckle and gave her a small kiss " It a deal"

Awww that so cute! But you know what next chapter I'm adding a little style into this Bitch! (Badass Face)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Max Vs Wendy

"Kenny Stop!" Max laugh as Kenny continue tickling her.

"Not til you say it!" Max tried to free herself but Kenny pined her done so she couldn't escape.

"Kenny please!" "Say it" "Ahaha! Kenny!" Max struggled to get free but Kenny had a tight grip.

Max was able to push him down on floor; he lost his grip and now max was able get on top of Kenny, As she as she got top she pinned Kenny's arms and started to tickle him.

"Now you say it or to make me stop kiss me" Kenny smirk as he place a small kiss on her lips. The two continue to make out as Tessa and Kyle watch from the window of the living room.

"Kyle isn't this wrong?" she sighs as she look at Kyle. He nod and slowly walk away with Tessa "I know it's wrong but it only for a little bit, just until I can find a way to make one of my friends' aleast know how I feel"

Tessa giggled at his comment as they walk down the street, Tessa pause and started to tremble.

"Tessa? What wrong?" Kyle look around and soon saw three girls how were very well known to the entire town, Wendy, Bebe and Red.

"Well if it isn't the little miss weak, what the matter to afraid to talk?" Wendy said as she and her group walked up.

"Leave me alone Wendy I don't have time for this" Kyle and Tessa tried to leave but were block.

"Hey what this" Bebe grab Tessa new bag. "Hey let go" "fine" Bebe release the bag letting Tessa fall into a mud puddle

"Ops sorry Messa!" The girls laugh as tear in her eyes form. Kyle took Tessa by her hand and dragged her to Max's house.

"Max open up" Max slowly opens the door as she reveals that she had no pants on and had hickie on her neck.

"Guys what happen?" Tessa began to cry, Max pull her in a tight embrace. An hour later Max was mad as hell, "Those little cock suckering, pussy licking pricks!" Max grabbed her pants and left the house, she stomp all the way down the street until she saw them. "You!"

Wendy saw Max and started to tremble, Max grab by the collar and slams her into the wall.

"You, Me, after school tomorrow!" Max growl and started to walk home.

~Sorry I had to make you the victim but I had no one else, don't hate me *Puppy frown* But who is ready to show Wendy which girls rule South Park.


End file.
